Our Shadows
by MoggieDaydreamer
Summary: A continuation of Our Confessions Yu and Yosuke have finally admitted their feelings for one another however they are both hiding something from each other. A trip to the TV world may reveal all... Part 2 of the Our Life series, Previous work- Our Confessions
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Yu**

It had been a two weeks since Yu had come down to visit everyone in Inaba and in that time he had finally confessed his love to Yosuke. Yu thought things would go swimmingly between the two of them however things had not worked out that way. It wasn't like they had fallen out or anything in particular. It was more the fact it was hard to get Yosuke on his own. Yosuke still texted frequently, more than he usually did now and they still hung round with everyone however Yosuke seem to refuse to be on his own with Yu. Even when coming over Yosuke seemed to make sure Dojima or Nanako was in before agreeing to. Damn that boy was frustrating. Yu just wanted to make love to him right now but for Yosuke's sake he was prepared to take it slow however Yu couldn't deny as they days went by he was getting more and more frustrated at the situation. It was not like he could risk bringing it up with Yosuke either after all he didn't want to scare him off. Yosuke seemed delicate like that. Of course that was one of the many things Yu loved about him but even so. Yu sighed leaning on his bed. It wasn't long before he was leaving to go to the city and he was going to miss Yosuke like crazy. Why did they have to live so far apart? Deciding that thinking all night was not going to solve anything Yu decided to get into bed and drift off to sleep.

"Yu suddenly found himself at Junes off all places. Yu was sure he fell asleep on bed not long ago so it seemed weird that he found himself at Junes now. Yu didn't even recall waking up. Yu focused more on his surrounding trying to work out what was happening when he realised the place seemed to be filled with fog. That could only mean one thing that he was in the TV world but why? "Find me" Yu turned round but nothing was there. The voice sounded so similar to Yosuke it scared him. "Who is it?" Yu called out into the nothingness. No reply. "Find me, Help me" Yu still couldn't see anything but it was becoming clearer that the voice must belong to a shadow. "I'll help you" Yu called out to him. All of a sudden Yu woke up finding himself lying across the floor. Yu picked himself off the floor and reached for his phone. _"I just had a weird dream I think we need to take a trip to the TV world again"_ Yu could only wait for Yosuke's reply now.

 **Yosuke**

Yosuke just received Yu's text in an instant he replied. _"Yeah I agree, I just had a weird dream too but let's not tell the others."_ Yosuke sighed. It really had been a weird dream. He had been standing in the Dojima's house and swear he heard Yu's voice. He thought back to what it had said. "I'm so frustrated, come and soothe me" although it was Yu's voice it sounded sexual and flirty and made Yosuke feel incredibly embarrassed. There was no way the others could see what had happened. " I wonder if Yu had the same dream" Yosuke thought to himself. He knew they were going to be going into the TV world but now the thought occurred to him. It would just be him and Yu. Alone. Yosuke suddenly felt scared. He had been avoiding Yu since he had confessed to him. Not because he hated Yu or anything like that but more because span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhe had been too scared to find out what would happen if they were alone. Yosuke had often thought to himself about Yu and fantasied about him however he felt guilty straight afterword's. He still thought of Saki-Senpai and the fact that Yu was a guy. So many feelings were inside Yosuke that he couldn't really face Yu although he missed him like crazy. Either way they were going to the TV world tomorrow so Yosuke had to face the fact that him and Yu would be alone and somehow get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Yu**

The next day Yu got up and ready to face the TV world. He already had a feeling what he was going to face there if that dream was anything to go by. Deciding to not think about it too much he got a sports bag and crammed his katana in there. Dojima was at work so it was pretty easy to sneak out the house with the sword in his bag. Of course Yu headed to their usual place. Junes would always be there headquarters after all. After not meeting Yosuke on his own for a while Yu couldn't help but feel excited maybe he could convice Yosuke to go on a date with him or just chill in his room anything just to be alone with him again. Yu arrived at Junes and spotted Yosuke from a mile off. He was wearing them bright red jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a casual v neck t-shirt which showed off Yosuke's collarbone perfectly. "Sup Partner" Yosuke said as Yu approached. "Hey there" Yu replied leading them both to the table they usually sat on. "Looks like have another mission on our hands. I never we would be entering the TV world so soon but here we are" Yosuke laughed although Yu could tell he was nervous. "Never a quiet life hey" Yu patted Yosuke back and Yosuke seemed to jump a mile. Yu was shocked. He had never seen Yosuke so eager to move away from him. Yu couldn't help but feel hurt but now was not the time to bring it up.

"We should get going" Yosuke suggested clearly flustered. Yu could only nod as they head to the Junes TV. "I'll go first" Yu climbed in the TV like he always did but something was off. Instead of the usual place he met with Teddie. He was in the Junes version of the TV world. Yu waited around for Yosuke to enter but it didn't seem like he was coming. " You finally came" Yu looked up to see a shadow version of Yosuke. He looked weak and fragile. Slouched over with puffy red eyes. "What happened to you" Yu asked the shadow. The shadow Yosuke came up close and clung to Yu. "I'm Scared, I want to be with you but it's wrong to be with you. I should still be upset about Saki-Senpai's death but here I am thinking about you. I think about you all the time, I cum to the image of you. It feels so good yet so wrong. I shouldn't be thinking off my best friend in that way but I can't help it." It was clear this was Yosuke's shadow but instead of being violent it just seemed scared. Was this why Yosuke had been so off with him lately. "We are two guys as well. What would people say. Ewww look the Junes Prince is gay that's gross" Shadow Yosuke cried in turmoil. Yu knew what he had to do. "It's okay even if nobody else accepted you I will always be here for you. It doesn't matter if we are two guys we are in love that's all that matters. It's not wrong to be with me. Saki-Senpai will always hold a special place in heart and that's okay. Its also okay to move on as well. Saki-Senpai won't hate you for it in fact I think she will be pleased" Yu patted shadow Yosuke's hair gently and soothingly. He only wanted to confront him nothing else. "is it really okay to feel this way" Shadow Yosuke asked clinging on to him more. Yu nodded and the shadow Yosuke disappeared. Yu was glad did that mean he had managed to help. Suddenly Yu felt a strong headache come on and random memories flew into his brain and now he knew actually where Yosuke was.

 **Yosuke**

Yosuke had walked in straight after Yu so it was weird that he had ended up in the Dojima's and Yu was nowhere in sight. "Partner you here" Yosuke called out. "Partner is not here but I am" Yosuke looked up to see Yu walked down the stairs in what only could be described as kinky clothing. This must be Yu's Shadow. He had his bare chest out and was wearing tight black leather jeans grinning to himself. "Like what you see" the shadow Yu teased licking his lips. There was no way Yosuke couldn't feel hot after seeing Yu in them jeans even if he wasn't the real Yu. Yosuke shook his head. "What the hell is going on" He could only yell out. The shadow Yu smirked and pushed Yosuke back to the wall. "I'm going Crazy. All you do is deny me even though I'm crazy about you. You won't accept your own feelings will you. I want you Yosuke. And you want me too" The shadow Yu pressed his knee against Yosuke's throbbing member and a slight moan escaped Yosuke's lips. "Come on I'll be lonely without you. I waited all this time to do this with you but you keep walking away. Do you not like me anymore" The Shadow Yu gripped Yosuke tighter and slid his hands up Yosuke's shirt "let me expose all your sensitive areas partner" The shadow Yu grinned. Yosuke knew this was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to stop the shadow. After all these were Yu's real feelings. Yosuke gasped for air and let out a cry. "I'm sorry Yu" he whimpered. "I didn't know you felt that way. I was just scared of getting close please forgive me" Yosuke fell to the floor and the shadow disappeared. Yosuke head hurt then images came into his head. Yu was at Shadow Junes and had confronted Yosuke's Shadow. He knew everything did that mean Yu knew off his experience too. "Yosuke" The real Yu came running up to him and offered him a hand up. Yosuke still felt vulnerable after all he was really starting the feel the budge grow in his pants. "I'm sorry you had to see that version of me" Yu whispered quietly but Yosuke shook his head. "It's okay Partner. You looked kinky in them trousers I must say" Yosuke laughed and soon Yu was laughing as well. "I accept you all of you. I'm sorry for making you worry" in an attempt to make it up to him Yosuke walked over and gently kissed Yu's lips however his balance was of and he ended up falling into Yu as well. Yu laughed. "Looks like you had a hard time dealing with my shadow" Yu grinned and it was obvious he knew. "Shut up" Yosuke said quickly but laughed as well. "Are you okay with this? I guess you know but I spoke with your shadow and well I understand if you want to take things slow. I'll try and contain myself " Yu looked at him with such kindness in his eyes that it made Yosuke's heart melt. "Partner I want you and only you. I'm in love with you " Yosuke finally managed to say the words he had been wanting to say forever. Yosuke looked up to see Yu blushing slightly and that made him jerk in an awkward direction causing Yu to laugh again. "I think we should go and take care of that problem don't you" Yu said grinning Yosuke nodded and They head back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Yu**

Yu couldn't wait to get home or at least somewhere quiet away from the people that seemed to hang round Inaba's shopping district. Yu felt happier than he ever had in his life. Finally hearing Yosuke confess his love and accept him made Yu's heart flutter. Yosuke was awkwardly walking next to him arming his arm every now and then for support. Yu thought Yosuke looked cute when he did that. "You can come round mine but shall have to be quiet as Nanako is in at the moment" Yu smirked. The thought of Yosuke having to silence his moans made Yu even more aroused. "It's okay you can come over to mine nobody is in" Yosuke said barely a whisper but Yu knew this was Yosuke's way of accepting what was happening. "Sounds good to me" Yu grinned and reach out for the others hand. "What you doing man not in public" Yosuke was blushing a bright shade of red but didn't let go of Yu's hand either.

Yosuke's place was cleaner than Yu expected probably due to Yosuke parents rather than Yosuke. Thinking about it now they had always met up at Junes or Yu's house so this was the first time coming into the Hanamura residence. "Come on in" Yosuke said leading Yu into the living room. Yosuke looked round awkwardly "So ermm what do you wanna do now" the way he had said it was clearly suggesting to Yu he was ready and Yu really couldn't wait much longer. "I want to do you" Yu whispered in Yosuke's ear which made him instantly blush and grow flustered " Well I guessed that much" Yu grinned and pushed Yosuke onto the sofa. He slowly cupped the boy's cheek and leant down to kiss him deeply. Yosuke's lips shook a little but slowly relaxed enough for Yu to push his tongue into Yosuke's. Yosuke was now leaning into the kiss even more with his body reacting with Yu's. Yu slipped his hand up Yosuke top feeling the soft smoothness of his skin. "wait.. Yu" Yosuke whimpered as Yu hand caressed one of his nipples. Yu couldn't stop him. His desire for Yosuke was so powerful and the way Yosuke looked all helpless and flustered was really turning him on. Yu continued playing with Yosuke's nipple leading Yosuke to give small moans. Yu's other hand started caressing Yosuke's package with delicately. "Aaaa Yu if you do that" Yosuke tried to talk but it soon changed to more moans escaping his mouth. "It seems like you are enjoying yourself especially down here. Yu gave Yosuke's growing member a firm stroke through his trousers causing Yosuke's body to jerk upwards into Yu's. Yu was now sat on top of him feeling himself grow as well. How could Yosuke look all sexy like that? "I think it's time to move onto stage two don't you" Yu grinned unzipping the boy's trousers. "Yosuke we are home" A sudden voice filled the house and both Yu and Yosuke jumped up as Yosuke's parents walked in. "Oh you have company hello Narukami-kun" Yosuke's mum said politely. Yosuke was looking down at the floor as Yu greeted them. "You're welcome over anytime, Yosuke what's up with you. Your face is all red you're not coming down with a fever I hope" Yosuke's mum asked. "It's nothing I'm going to my room" With that Yosuke bolted up the stairs and Yu eagerly followed him.

 **Yosuke**

Of course his mum and dad had to walk in. Yosuke sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He could die of embarrassment. He was just glad that nobody actually saw what they were up to. "That was a close call wasn't it" Yu smirked as he walked in. "Gave a real fear of danger" He laughed. "oh shut up" Yosuke sighed chucking a pillow at Yu. "Now then I believe we were going to round two" Yu grinned sexily. Yosuke couldn't help but get even more aroused by that face. It was like he was seeing a totally different side to Yu, not that he minded. "Bro are you serious my parents are downstairs. What if they hear us?" Yu just smiled "Better make sure you don't make too much noise then" Yosuke was about to protest but Yu had already pushed him up against the wall and was biting his neck softly. Yosuke whole body was on fire. It was like his body was being filled with Yu's touch. He felt Yu's hands wonder around his body like he was remembering every part of Yosuke and soon enough he tugged away at Yosuke's trousers and his own clothes "Hmm you've got pretty hard here haven't you. I must be good." Yu grinned cockily. "Shut up" Yosuke whispered through his own moans. "You're enjoying it though but I think I can make it even harder don't you?" Yu whispered. Yosuke was just about to ask how but then he felt the boy's warm mouth fill over his member. The feeling sent shockwaves through Yosuke's body making him weak in his legs and he could only grasp onto Yu for support. How was Yu so good at this? His tongue flickered around his member then sucked back and forth causing Yosuke to jerk in different directions. " You can't cum yet you know. We haven't even got to the good part" Yu pulled Yosuke onto the bed stripping off the rest of Yosuke's clothes along with his own. Yu was even more handsome in real life compared to his daydreams. Just Seeing Yu naked was enough to make Yosuke to twitch more. Yu licked his own fingers in a way that could only be described as sexy and lifted Yosuke's hips up. Yosuke knew what was coming and that only aroused him more so.

Yu slid one finger into his tight hole squirming it around Yosuke's inside. "mhmmm its so warm up here isn't it?" Yu played with it more whilst using his other hand to stroke Yosuke's cock. "aaaa Yu, if you do that I'll cum" Yosuke pleaded. The ecstasy was too much for Yosuke and he could no longer hold back his moans as they grew louder and louder with every movement Yu made. "ssshhh I want to be the only one who can hear your sexy moans." Yu teased sliding another finger into him. Yosuke couldn't help but blush at the statement. "You're an idiot" was his only reply and Yu laughed. "Maybe but I don't mind as long as it means I get you" Yu replied simply. Yu grinned. "I don't think either of us can hold back much longer" Yu then pushed his own member into Yosuke causing Yosuke to let out a massive moan. "aaaa Yu Yu it feels… aaaa" Yosuke couldn't even finish his sentence. He was unsure whether his body was in pleasure or pain but either way he was finally connected to Yu and that made him feel ecstatic. Yu gently patted his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry if it hurts but it should fade" Yosuke could see the concern in Yu's eyes even at a time like this when he was filled with such desire he still cared for Yosuke's wellbeing and Yosuke felt like tearing up "Partner Thank you for choosing me aaaa" that's when Yosuke's realised that both him and Yu had cum at the same time. Yu pulled out with heavy breaths and enveloped Yosuke with a massive hug. "Thank you as well partner you really are the only one for me. Plus you are sexy as fuck when you are cumming" Yu grinned cheekily and Yosuke whacked him. "Frigging idiot" but Yu just laughed as they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yu**

"Yu sighed as he looked round making sure he hadn't forgot anything. Today was his last day in Inaba and it was going to be even more painful to say goodbye than last time especially since his relationship with Yosuke was finally heading somewhere. As far as Yu was concerned he would happily spend the rest of his days living in Inaba but for now he had to go back to Tokyo. "Big bro do you really have to go back" Nanako looked up at him with them big eyes and Dojima smiled. "You're welcome here anytime you know that." Dojima gave him a firm handshake. Yu really was grateful for their company almost like real family. He finished up his goodbyes and headed to the train station where all his friends were waiting. "Senpaispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm gonna miss you" Rise yelled giving him a massive hug. Yu looked over at Yosuke who was clearly not impressed with this development and Yu couldn't help but feel happy. "You still owe me some steak so you better come back real soon" Chie grinned. "You're welcome to stay at our inn anytime" Yukiko smiled. "It was nice seeing you again" Naoto grinned linking arms with Kanji who looked nervous "Yeah take care of yourself Senpai" he replied. "Sensei we shall miss you" Called Teddie then most of his friends walked back to the entrance leaving him and Yosuke alone.

There was silence between them like they both knew what the other was going to say. "I'll be back before you know it" Yu said trying to cheer Yosuke up. Yosuke looked down at the floor. "I know it's just I got used to your company you know" Yosuke looked up at Yu and Yu could see that tears where starting to form in the boy's eyes. "Here I have something to give you" Yu pulled the small box out of his rucksack and passed it to Yosuke who opened it carefully revealing a small bracelet. "I didn't really know what to get you but I thought maybe when you're feeling lonely or missing me you can look at this bracelet and know that I'm out there thinking of you" Yu pulled up his own sleeve to reveal the same bracelet on his own wrist and saw Yosuke blush. "Dude you come up with the cheesiest lines ever" Yu could tell Yosuke was grateful for the present though as he placed it on his wrist. "You better call all the time. I wanna hear everything I'm missing out on okay" Yosuke requested and Yu couldn't help but find him adorable and pulled him into an embrace. "I'll call you every day I'm going to miss you so much my wonderful boyfriend" Yu whispered in his ear and he could feel the heat off Yosuke. The train was pulling into the station separating the two of them. "I guess you better get going" Yosuke said sadly. "I will see you soon Partner" with that Yu boarded the train and found a decent seat knowing he was going back to Tokyo but this time with an irreplaceable bond.

 _This was just a short chapter to finish off this part of the story but its not the end. The next story just gonna be cute and sexy stuff before going onto more serious parts of the story but thanks for reading so far!_


End file.
